


making waves across my time

by Dresupi



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Banter, Bets & Wagers, Cooking, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Humor, Lazy Mornings, Morning Sex, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Pancakes, Secret Relationship, Shorts, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of StrangeShock short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meilan_Firaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/gifts), [crimtastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimtastic/gifts), [Dragongoddess13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/gifts), [Lady_Layla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Layla/gifts).



1.  Table of Contents

2.  '[Our friends are betting..." for meilan-firaga](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848538/chapters/39555946#workskin)

3.  '[Pancakes' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848538/chapters/39555994#workskin)

4.   ***** '[Lazy mornings in bed' for meilan-firaga](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848538/chapters/39556027#workskin)

5.  '[Gardening' for dragongoddess13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848538/chapters/39556102#workskin)

6.  '[Books' for artemisgarden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848538/chapters/39556132#workskin)

7.  '[Fog' for snailsarecute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848538/chapters/39556150#workskin)

8.  '[Gingerbread Hot Chocolate' for meilan-firaga](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848538/chapters/39556192#workskin)

9.  '[Sparkling Black and Tan' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848538/chapters/39556249#workskin)

10.  ***** '[D39 Smut' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848538/chapters/44093356)

11\. '[A13 Angst' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848538/chapters/44097646)


	2. 'Our friends are betting' for meilan-firaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Secret Relationship, Bets & Wagers

Stephen rolled over towards her, tugging the blankets up and over both of them. He draped his arm across her bare waist.  "I just was thinking…"  

“Dangerous pastime…” Darcy quipped.

He smirked and kissed her cheek.  "I was just  _thinking_  that it might cut down on the number of dates you have to turn down if we told people we were together.“  

She smiled, rolling over so she was facing him as well, her head pillowed on his bicep.  "Would  _you_  like it if I told people we were together?  Does the sheer number of dates on which I am asked make you feel nervous?”  

“Not nervous exactly… just…  _aware_.”  

She laughed and kissed the tip of his nose.  "I’m with  _you_ , Slugger.  But, if you want to tell everyone, we can.  Let’s just… do it next Thursday.“  

"Why next Thursday?”  

“I may or may not have a lot of money riding on us hooking up next Wednesday night. Through Jane, of course.  I’m not allowed in the betting pool for obvious reasons.”  

He rolled his eyes.  "It’s probably my money that you’ll be winning because I have a small fortune bet on us not getting together until the following weekend. I laundered my money through Bruce, obviously.“  

"Aww. Well… I’ll console you in your loss, Stephen, don’t worry.”

 


	3. 'Pancakes' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts 2018
> 
> Cooking, Pancakes

“You’re cooking?”

Darcy felt Stephen’s arms wrap around her waist, his warm body pressing fully against her back.

“Yes, I wanted pancakes.”  

“I could have made them for you…” He snapped his fingers, a plate of piping hot pancakes appearing on the countertop beside the stove.

“Yeahhhh… except…” she trailed off, flipping the first of the six pancakes on the griddle. “I like mine better…”  

“Ouch.”  

She winced in sympathy. “Sorry… yours are good, but–”

He squeezed her briefly. “It’s fine, Darcy. I can’t be the best at everything.”  

“Nice to know your ego’s still intact.”  

He sniffed out a short laugh. “My ego is my superpower, did you really expect it to be so fragile?”

“Kind of, yeah.”  

“Well, it’s not.” He nuzzled against her throat. “Do I get any of your amazing pancakes?”  

“Of course.” She flipped a few onto a plate and handed it to him.  "Syrup’s in–“  

"It’s on the table,” he finished for her.  She didn’t even have to look to know that he’d already magicked it out of the fridge and heated it to boot.  

She plated her own pancakes, turning off the stove and sighing as her plate floated out of her hand and over to the table beside his. “Really?”  

He shrugged. “I’m helping.” He speared a piece of pancake, popping it into his mouth. His face melted from smug to absolutely euphoric. “OH.”

“Oh?” Darcy asked, smirking as she reached for the syrup.  

“Oh,” he reiterated. “Very oh.”   

 


	4. *'Lazy mornings in bed' for meilan-firaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts 2018
> 
> Lazy Mornings, Smut, Morning Sex, Oral Sex

Darcy sighed, her eyes fluttering open to the sun streaming in through the window.

It was her bedroom, but Stephen’s arm was draped over her waist, so he must have spent the night.  

“Oh geez,  _you’re_  still here?” she teased languidly, reaching down to lace their fingers.  

“Didn’t have anywhere else to go, so I figured, why not?”  

“Such sweet. Very romance…” Darcy murmured.  

“Oh, you wanted romance? I thought you wanted sarcasm and our usual back and forth…”

“Isn’t that romance?” she asked. “I’m confused because I thought that’s how we did things.”  

She felt his lips brush over the nape of her neck.  "Have I told you how much I like you?“ The words tickled her skin, and she couldn’t help but smile.  

"Not since last night, no…”

“Pity… I should remedy that.”  

She hummed and rolled over on her back, reaching for him just as he slipped beneath the blankets.  "Oh, we’re doing this on the bed? And not on the ceiling?“ 

"Mmhmm.” He nuzzled her thighs apart, hiking them over his shoulders. “Thought I’d be old-fashioned… plus, I think your upstairs neighbors were sufficiently freaked out… might want to give them a break.”  He ran his tongue softly over her sex, sliding it between her folds and teasing her clit.

Her breath caught in her throat as she grasped handfuls of the sheets. “Good call.”   

 


	5. 'Gardening' for dragongoddess13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts 2018
> 
> Fluff, Gardens & Gardening

Darcy sighed, wiping her brow with her forearm because her gardening gloves were caked in soil.

“Could you hand me that–”  A watering can floated up beside her hand.  "No, not that the–“ The trowel wiggled itself free of her hand and floated up as well.  "Stephen…” she sighed heavily.  

“What?” he asked, looking up from the book he was reading in her lounge chair.

“Can you hand me my water?”

“Oh. Sure…”

It floated over to her from the table, frosting slightly by the time it reached her.

“You are the most extra person in existence, you know that?” she asked, removing her gloves and dropping them on the ground beside the trowel. “But thanks for chilling it.”  

“You’re the one growing tomatoes when I could just as easily go to a market  _anywhere_  in the world and get them for you instantly.”  

She rolled her eyes.  "The point isn’t the tomatoes.  The point is the gardening process is soothing.“  

"A day in an actual Swedish spa is soothing too.”

“Most. Extra. Ever.”

 


	6. 'Books' for artemisgarden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts 2018
> 
> Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Humor, Banter

Darcy’s foot was dangling over the arm of the chair she was currently occupying. A book in her hand, a pile of to-be-reads on the table beside her.

She was catlike in her posture, lying across whatever available space there was.  Whether or not it was occupied by someone. Ever since Stark had sent his recently master’s degreed daughter here for Stephen to look after, she’d been underfoot.  In more ways than one.

He and Stark were square after this.

Stephen drummed his fingers on the arms of the chair, knowing he could just magic his way out from under her, or simply lift her and take her with him, but it had almost become a conquest, to convince her to stand up of her own accord.  "Darcy–“  

"I told you before. I can’t hear anyone in this room who doesn’t say thank you when someone bakes them cookies,” she sing-songed.

“I said ‘thank you’,” Wong said from his chair across the room.  The chair he was occupying alone.

“I know you did, babe and I love you for it,” she replied, turning a page in her book.

“Darcy… thank you for the cookies.  I should have expressed my thanks immediately, but–”  

“If onlys and buts were candies and nuts…”

“Perhaps you could put them in your cookies?” he finished.

“You think they needed something?” she asked, shifting her weight in his lap.  She almost fell off and Stephen quickly wrapped his arm around her to keep her in place.  

She locked eyes with him quickly and he felt his cheeks reddening.

He drew a portal in front of him and struggled to extricate himself from her, walking through it to end the interaction.  

Once safely on the other side and in his private chambers, he let out the breath he was holding.  

“OH MY THOR, YOU TOTALLY LIKE ME,” Darcy called from the other room.  

Stephen groaned.  He should have gone further.  Like downstairs.  Or to Scotland.

 


	7. 'Fog' for snailsarecute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2018
> 
> Fluff

Darcy jumped as something brushed over her shoulders. The silky fabric settled down and the collar stroked her cheek lovingly. She recognized the cloak immediately.

She sighed. “I should put a bell on you. You scared me.”

“I assumed you’d want some company, walking home all alone though these dark and foggy streets…” Steven’s deep voice murmured from behind her. “And you looked cold. Hence my…  _accomplice’s_  appearance.”

“Just walking me home? That’s all you needed?” she asked, a teasing smile beginning to make its appearance.

Steven chuckled. “If you were to invite me in… I wouldn’t say no…”

“Good to know.”

 


	8. 'Gingerbread Hot Chocolate' for meilan-firaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Cocktail Prompts 2018
> 
> Fluff

“Why did you knock?” Stephen asked, propping the door open and slightly confused as Darcy thrust something into his hands. A bag. “You have keys, don’t you?”

“I was out of hands, plus I’m just passing through, not coming in. Wanted to drop that off.”

He peered into the bag, spying a knit throw blanket. “What’s this for?”

“It’s a  _blanket_ ,” Darcy said pointedly with a wink. “You said something about being cold in the evenings, so I got that for you. I’m like… running super late, so I’ll have to see you later? That’s machine washable, by the way. Extra or not, I figured you’d appreciate something made out of natural fibers.”

Darcy kissed his cheek and left before he could say what he really wanted to say. Before he could thank her for the blanket. For thinking of him.

He was left standing there in his entryway, holding the bag like it contained the secrets of the ancient world or something.

When really, it was just a blanket.

From Darcy.

Because she thought about him.

He’d have to invite her over to break it in.

 


	9. 'Sparkling Black and Tan' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Cocktail Prompts 2018
> 
> Fluff, Banter

Darcy pressed her lips together. “I can’t believe you’ve done this…” she said, softly shaking her head.

Stephen sputtered, pointing up to the twinkle lights now hanging on the wall and back to Darcy again.  "They’re  _up_ ,“ he insisted. "I know they are, I did it myself.”

“Yeah, but now we don’t get to do it  _together_ ,” she said, pouting.

“But I did a design,” he countered, waving his hand around to indicate the swirl pattern he’d set with the lights around the upper edge of her ceiling. “And it’s done, so we can get on with our evening. It only took me about thirty seconds… I used  _magic_.” He punctuated by drawing a swirl in the air.

“This  _was_  our evening, though!” Darcy protested. “What are we supposed to do now?”

The corner of his mouth twitched as he moved closer to her. “I could think of a few things… that might be fun lit only by colorful twinkle lights…”

She couldn’t really conceal her own grin. “I guess now I don’t have to get up on the step ladder…”

“Oh, I didn’t say  _that_ ,” Stephen teased. “You can still get your time up high… and I  _promise_  you won’t fall…”

She giggled and leaned into his embrace. “Well, okay, I guess we have time for some of that now… if you promise not to let me fall…”

His arms tightened around her. “I’ll  _never_  let you fall.”

 


	10. *'D39 Smut' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_
> 
> _**Dialogue Prompts 2019** _
> 
> _#D39 - “Let me watch you touch yourself.”_
> 
> Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Shower Sex

“Let me watch you touch yourself.”

It was a command, but the lilt in her voice made it almost sound like a plea. Darcy was gloriously naked, leaning back against the shower wall as the hot water hit him in the back.

Stephen chuckled a little, color rising in his cheeks as he thought about obliging her. It was usually her that he thought of whenever that seemed to happen so it wouldn’t be all that different. Except he didn’t usually do that for an audience.

When he was alone, it was quick. Perfunctory. He didn’t entertain long fantasy situations. And he likely wasn’t looking his best either.

Those pearly white teeth of hers sank down into her bottom lip, and his hand automatically reached for his cock.

No thinking. Thinking was bad.

Doing. Doing was good.

He pumped his fist a few times and hissed sharply, leaning back against the wet tiles and forcing his eyes open to look at her. To watch as her left hand moved down her belly. As the other moved up to cup her breast.

Doing was  _so_  good.

 


	11. 'A13 Angst' for Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_
> 
> _**Dialogue Prompts 2019** _
> 
> _#A13 - “I can’t even look at you.”_
> 
> Angst

“Are you seriously doing this now?” Darcy asked, tears welling up in her eyes despite her clearly desperate attempt not to let them.

She was gripping the side-seam of her beaded gown, and Stephen didn’t want to do this. But it had to happen sooner or later, right? This wasn’t going to go on forever. And he hadn’t meant to blurt it out tonight of all nights, but… here he was.

“Um… yeah…” he said, getting a little choked up himself and coughing. “I don’t think we should continue on with this when we know it’s going to end badly.”

“End badly? It’s ending badly because of _you_ ,” she rasped. “I thought this was this fun little thing that we do and–”

“And it stopped being fun… it became… more than fun and–”

She scoffed derisively. “And let me guess. You just can’t right now? Oh perfect. You catch feelings and now everything’s over.”

“You caught them too,” he said, swallowing the lump in his throat once more.

“Liar. I don’t feel anything for you,” she hissed.

“You don’t? Why are you welling up? Why are you so damn angry?” he asked, knowing he won the argument, but still feeling like shit regardless.

She laughed humorlessly, reaching up to press her fingers against her temples. “Look, I gotta go… I can’t… Stephen, I can’t even look at you right now.”

Darcy turned to go, her heels clicking on the floor as she made her way to the door. Stephen had to stop himself from chasing her down.

Maybe it was for the best that she couldn’t even stand to look at him. They at least had that in common. He couldn’t look at himself either.

 


End file.
